In multi-battery configurations using traditional systems, the batteries in the systems dynamically switch voltages in order to maintain balance amongst the individual cells. This can be problematic when the batteries have unequal charges as a lower charged battery might discharge completely and the remaining battery, or batteries, might not be able to supply sufficient power to the device. Because of the switching to attempt to maintain balance, the device may lack sufficient power even though the remaining (charged) batteries have enough power for the device but is trying to draw an equal amount of charge from the drained battery.